Pirates des Caraïbes: Victoria Swann
by ArynLuna
Summary: Victoria Swann, cousine d'Elisabeth. On va découvrir qui elle est et ce qu'elle va vivre dans cette aventure! Son histoire commence après le premier film mais avant le deuxième.


**Prologue**

Dans le port de Londres, un navire faisait monter les provisions et les quelques passagers sur le pont. Leur destination, Port Royal, en Haïti. Deux hommes discutaient et s'échangeaient des adieux, tandis qu'à leur cotés se tenaient deux jeunes filles, l'une châtaine et l'autre brune, qui se tenaient par les mains, souriant, mais le regard triste.

 _\- Tu sais, je vais m'ennuyer de toi, Elisabeth._

 _\- Et moi aussi, Victoria. J'espère que vous allez nous rendre visite à Port Royal._

 _\- Je vais essayer de convaincre père de m'y envoyer._

 _\- Les filles dites-vous au revoir, nous devons monter à bord du navire, Elisabeth._ dit Weatherby Swann, le père d'Elisabeth.

 _\- Tiens prend mon pendentif, tu te rappelleras de venir me rendre visite._

 _\- Et toi, prends ma bague, tu te souviendras que jamais je ne t'oublierai. La vie sera moins joyeuse sans toi ma chère cousine._

Les deux jeunes filles se firent l'accolade, s'échangèrent un dernier regard et Elisabeth et son père montèrent à bord du navire. À son bord, Elisabeth envoya la main à sa chère cousine. Une larme perlèrent aux coins des yeux de chaque jeunes filles. Victoria cria un : _« Au revoir! »_. Lorsque le majordome de son père vint les prévenir que la voiture les attendait, Victoria jeta un dernier regard et suivit son père jusqu'à la voiture. Assis aux cotés de son père, Victoria tripotait le pendentif que sa cousine lui avait remis. Son père le remarqua et dit:

 _\- Ne soit pas peiné, tu pourras aller à Haïti lui rendre visite._

 _\- Elle me manque déjà._

Un long silence s'installa durant toute la durée de leur retour au manoir Swann.

Les jours avaient passé sans encombre. Et les semaines ensuite, suivit les mois, avant que la première lettre de sa cousine n'arrive de Port Royal. Victoria jubilait de la lire. Elisabeth lui expliqua son nouvel environnement, qu'il y faisait chaud à longueur de temps, que la plage était magnifique, et que rien n'égalait ces paysages. S'ensuit des descriptions, qui firent rêver la jeune Victoria. Elle écrivit à sa cousine que la vie était plus terne depuis son départ, mais restait la même, routine de jour en jour. Pendant près de plusieurs mois elle s'écrivirent ainsi, jusqu'au jour où plus âgées, elles cessèrent de s'écrire à tout les mois pour s'écrire qu'une fois tout les six mois. Faire un bilan de leur vie respective, ainsi qu'espérée qu'un jour Victoria puisse rendre visite à sa chère cousine, visites mainte fois reportés.

Et les années passèrent, Victoria devint une jeune femme, d'une beauté incomparable. Elle était réputée dans tout Londres pour sa voix mélodieuse et envoûtante. Elle ne dépassait pas le mètre 70, ses cheveux d'un bruns châtain foncé était monté en un chignon ordonné dressé par une gouvernante téméraire. Qui, malheureusement pour celle-ci, ne tenait que très peu longtemps, et faisant jubiler la jeune femme. Ses yeux turquoise fascinaient tous et chacun, et dont brillait une certaine espièglerie. Un sourire narquois aux commissures de ses lèvres était imprégné, malgré les suppliques de son père, pour lui faire cacher ce sourire, qui avait abandonné la bataille depuis quelques années déjà.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se promenait dans le jardin du manoir avec son ami Antoine, complotant de mauvais tour, son père la fit appeler. Les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent son père. Qui demanda à voir sa fille en privé, Antoine les délaissa pour s'occuper d'un quelconque arbuste, à quelques mètres de ceux-ci.

 _\- À présent seul, je dois t'annoncer une grande nouvelle! S'exclama-t-il, en reposant le regard sur sa fille._

 _\- Quelle est-elle? demanda sa fille, sans trop d'enthousiasme._

 _\- Mon frère Weatherby nous a écrit, annonçant le mariage de sa fille, et ainsi nous inviter pour l'occassion! N'est-ce pas merveilleux?_

 _\- Quand devons nous partir? S'enthousiasma la jeune fille, tout à coup._

 _\- Le navire mets les voiles dans trois jours._

 _\- Assez de temps pour nous préparer et partir rejoindre ce navire! Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Antoine!_

 _\- J'ai demandé à ce que nos valises soit prêtes demain au plus tard à midi._

 _\- Depuis quand saviez-vous que ma cousine Elisabeth devait se marier?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Et vous n'avez pas eu l'obligeance de m'en faire part, James Swann._

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, je suis ton père! S'exclama l'homme, furibond._

 _\- Vous auriez dû m'en faire part! Bien avant ce départ précipité!_

Sur ce, la colère envahissant la jeune femme, celle-ci rejoignit son ami et ils arpentèrent le jardin. Victoria révélant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Antoine lui faisait rappeler l'effet que cette nouvelle devait représenter pour elle, et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Elle le regarda alors avec des yeux rieurs. Et lui fit un sourire.

Antoine était le meilleur ami de Victoria, depuis près d'une dizaine d'année. Il avait atteint l'âge de 25 ans au cours des semaines qui avait précédé ce jour. Âge respectable pour un jeune homme. Depuis leur rencontre, lors d'un détour d'une rue où ils étaient entré en collision, il étaient devenu de très bon amis, confidents et inséparable. Mais James Aurélius Swann ne voyait pas cette relation d'un bon oeil. Il craignait que le jeune homme, qu'était Antoine, ne veuille de sa fille que sa fortune. Et faisait tout en son pouvoir pour rendre la vie impossible au jeune homme, lorsque celui-ci était en sa présence. Et malgré les efforts paternels rien n'avait fait changer l'opinion de la jeune femme face au jeune homme qu'était Antoine Cooper. Celle-ci se plaisait en sa compagnie et lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il lui avait fait découvrir une face cachée de Londres, ce dont les amis de la famille et la famille elle-même n'avait fait. Et avec le temps, un certain attachement mutuel s'était installé dans leur relation. Ainsi que plusieurs émotions, dont pour le jeune homme, de l'amour.

 _\- Nous partons demain en après-midi, pour Port Royal. J'aimerais bien que tu m'y accompagnes, mais je ne crois pas que mon père accepte ta présence au mariage de ma cousine._

 _\- Tu restera combien de temps là-bas?_

 _\- Peut-être un mois, en tout cas c'est mon intention. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas revu ma cousine Elisabeth. Et elle se marie!_

 _\- Peut être y passerais-je, qui sait? Mon oncle habite également à Port Royal. Je présumerai que je lui rend visite._

 _\- C'est une bonne excuse. ria Victoria. Où aimerais-tu aller aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle, après une seconde de silence._

 _\- Il y a de bonnes pièces au théâtre, en ce moment. Les jardins sont spectaculaires. Où tu préfère aller à notre endroit préféré?_

 _\- La troisième me tente bien. Murmura la jeune fille, en souriant gaiement._

 _\- Je vais demander au majordome de nous faire préparer la voiture, pendant que tu va te changer. Si tu veux te changer?_

 _\- Bien sûr. dit Victoria, en souriant. Je ne resterai pas ainsi! Je fais vite et descends te rejoindre à l'entrée._

 _\- D'accord._

Ainsi les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent l'un allant vers la porte de la terrasse, l'autre allant rejoindre l'escalier qui menait au balcon du petit salon du premier étage. Victoria passa dans le petit salon et rejoignit sa chambre où elle appela sa gouvernante. Qui arriva en moins de temps qu'elle ne l'espérait.

 _\- Je dois changer ma robe. Je pars faire une promenade avec Antoine. Je mettrai cette robe._

 _\- Mais mademoiselle, cette robe n'est pas..._

 _\- Convenable pour une jeune femme de mon tempérament? Et alors? C'est elle que je désire mettre! Ne soyez pas rabat-joie Evelyn. Nous ne serons pas seuls, il y aura des amis qui nous attend probablement déjà._

 _\- Votre père est-il au courant?_

 _\- Je l'en informerai en temps et lieux. Pour le moment je vous demande simplement de m'aider à mettre cette robe._

 _\- Bien mademoiselle. Dit la gouvernante, en ravalant les paroles qui naissaient en elle._

 _\- Merci Evelyn._

Ainsi la gouvernante aida sa jeune maîtresse à mettre la robe voulue. Une robe de crinoline bleu foncé brodé de fils argenté dans un dessin de spirales et fleurs ou perlaient quelques point d'argent. Le décolleté n'était ni vulgaire ni chaste, juste ce qu'il faut pour attirer l'attention de la gente masculine à l'endroit voulu. Ainsi que quelques perles blanches qui venait haussé celui-ci au centre. Victoria demanda à Evelyn de lui faire une coiffure élégante, tandis qu'elle regardait les bijoux dans son coffre et tomba sur le pendentif que sa cousine lui avait offert le jour de son départ. Elle le mit à son cou ainsi qu'une bague qu'Antoine lui avait offert à son anniversaire. La gouvernante eut fini en quelques temps, Victoria se leva enfila les chaussures qui accompagnait la robe, prit son manteaux et sorti de sa chambre. Mais avant de franchir la porte de sa chambre, celle-ci se tourna vers Evelyn et la remercia avant de lui dire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas trop tard le soir même et de lui préparer un bain lorsqu'elle arriverait. Ainsi ses ordres donné, elle quitta la chambre, descendit les escaliers et vint pour franchir la porte d'entrée lorsqu'on l'appela. Elle se retourna et vit que son père se tenait au bout du couloir et attendait qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit sans une seconde de réflexion.

 _\- Pourrais-je savoir où tu comptes sortir ainsi?_

 _\- Je vais me promener dans les jardins avec Antoine, père. Nous avons rendez-vous avec des amis, qui doivent sûrement nous attendre maintenant._

 _\- Si tu ne restes pas seule avec ce garçon... Ais-je ta parole?_

 _\- Bien sûr que vous l'avez, père . dit-elle, en croisant ses doigts sous son manteau._

 _\- Alors, tu peux aller te promener dans les jardins. Mais soit prudente, et ne reste pas seule avec qui que ce soit._

 _\- Il y aura mes amis et un monde fou au jardin père!_

 _\- Je te souhaite une belle après midi, Victoria._

 _\- Merci père et vous de même._

Sur ce, elle le quitta et rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait au bas des marches.

 _\- Tu en as mis du temps! Une chance que le temps ne m'as pas rendu vieux!_

 _\- Une chance, oui! Aucune jeune demoiselle ne voudrait d'un vieux grincheux comme toi. Seule la tombe t'acceptera!_

 _\- Que de blessures à mon pauvre coeur! Lancé de la bouche d'une jeune fille éperdue de liberté et froide comme la glace! N'as-tu pas pitié, ô reine glaciale?_

 _\- Le devrais-je? demanda celle-ci, en jouant le jeu de son ami, qui sourit en coin._

 _\- Je ne suis qu'un mortel devant une divinité hivernale! dit le jeune homme d'une voix théâtrale en tendant sa main à sa jeune amie, et monta lui même dans le carrosse._

 _\- Alors j'aurai pitié d'un pauvre mortel, s'il me voue un culte! Déesse des neiges et des glaçons! dit celle-ci, également d'une voix théâtrale._

Ils se regardèrent, alors et partirent d'un grand rire. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de rire que plusieurs minutes plus tard. Victoria regarda par la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le paysage. Assis en face d'elle, Antoine la contempla un moment avant de dire:

 _\- Tu n'as pas dit à ton père que nous partions pour la taverne?_

 _\- L'aurais-je fait, en sachant d'avance à quelle réaction j'aurai eu droit?_

 _\- Mais tu sais comment je me sens lorsque tu ne lui dit pas. Je m'en sens responsable. Tu ne devrais plus lui mentir ainsi, cela te posera problème plus tard._

 _\- Il n'acceptera jamais l'évidence, ..._

 _\- Et qui est? demanda-t-il, voyant que sa jeune amie ne continuait pas sa phrase._

 _\- Que tu est mon ami. Le plus cher que j'ai. Que je ne t'échangerai pas pour l'un de ses hommes de confiance. Qui ne valent mieux que ceux que nous voyons passer dans la taverne pour aller dans la maison close qui se trouve à coté._

 _\- Ainsi est la vie. Mais tout de même, tu devrais arrêter de lui mentir. Il est un homme bien et lui mentir ainsi c'est lui manquer de respect._

 _\- Il saura tout le jour venu. Pour le moment, contentons-nous de ne rien lui dire de nos destinations. ... Et parlons d'autre sujet, s'il te plait._

 _\- D'accord._

Un silence suivit, mais ne dura que l'instant d'une seconde. Ils discutèrent du prochain voyage que celle-ci entreprendrait dans une journée. Ils furent interrompu lorsque le conducteur les averti qu'ils étaient arrivé à leur destination. Antoine sorti du carrosse, aida Victoria à en faire autant, et celle-ci demanda à Billy, le conducteur de la famille, de revenir les chercher deux heures plus tard, au même endroit. Les directives donner, les deux jeunes gens laissèrent Billy et se dirigèrent vers le jardin. Quand ils furent certain que le conducteur ne les apercevrait pas ils traversèrent la rue et se dirigèrent vers leur véritable destination.  
Ils durent marcher pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la taverne qu'ils fréquentaient. À leur entrée, le tavernier vint les accueillir les bras grand ouvert. Victoria le serra contre elle, heureuse de le revoir depuis plus de deux mois d'absence.

 _\- Alors ma belle Victoria, que deviens-tu? Depuis le temps que tu ne t'es pas arrêter dans ma taverne boire une choppe de bière._

 _\- Désolé Franky, mon père me tenait enfermé à double tour, depuis qu'il m'a surpris à parcourir les rues des quartiers pauvres._

 _\- Ce n'est pourtant pas plus mal. Il veille à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. C'est un père. Et une chance pour toi qu'il l'ait fait. Il y a eu une grosse bagarre à trois rues d'ici. Un blessé, mais aucun mort, dieu soit loué! Et pas dans ma taverne, j'ai eu quelques ennuis avec deux de mes clients._

 _\- Gabriel et Murdock? demanda la jeune femme, qui reçut un signe de tête affirmative de Frank._

 _\- Naturellement. Ils adorent se bagarrer tout les deux. dit Antoine._

 _\- Bon vous prenez toujours la même table? Elle est inoccupée, allez vous asseoir pendant que je vous sers vos bière. Je vous envoie Camille pour ..._

 _\- Pas la peine Franky, à moins qu'elle ne veuille prendre une choppe avec nous? Dit Victoria, regardant le tavernier. Mon père m'attend pour le dîner de ce soir._

 _\- D'accord. Je vous l'enverrai plus tard, alors._

 _\- Au fait, si tu peux la faire remplacer pendant le temps que nous sommes là, ça serait très gentil de ta part Frank. dit Antoine_

 _\- Que se passe-t-il que je ne sois pas au courant?_

 _\- Mon père vient de m'apprendre que nous partons visiter mon oncle à Haïti, pour le mariage de ma cousine Elisabeth. Et je serai absente pendant un long moment._

 _\- Je vous l'envoie. Sourit le tavernier._

 _\- Merci. dit Victoria, en rejoignant son ami déjà debout à leur table._

 _\- Tu lui a dit que tu partais?_

 _\- Oui, il nous envoie Camille. sourit la jeune femme._

Elle s'assit à la table, contemplant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les voix qui discutaient juste à ses cotés. Jusqu'au moment où une main caressa son épaule. Elle reprit conscience du temps et regarda la jeune femme qui s'était assis à sa droite et l'observait d'un regard soucieux.

 _\- Alors, mon père m'a dit que tu partait pour Haïti._

 _\- Oui, demain dans l'après midi ou sinon le lendemain. Je voulais venir te voir avant de partir. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai à Londres. Peut-être passerais-je du temps en compagnie de ma cousine. Et je voulais aller voir ..._

 _\- Stephen._ continua à sa place Camille.

Victoria se tourna rapidement vers son amie, étonnée. Son étonnement passé, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Antoine la regarda surprit qu'elle songe encore à revoir Stephen.

 _\- Ne t'ais-je pas dit que ton père sera furieux lorsqu'il l'apprendra ou le verra!? s'exclama soudainement Antoine._

 _\- Qui te dit que l'on verra le dessin que je désire avoir?_

 _\- Tu ... Tu ... Veux vraiment te le faire?_

 _\- Naturellement! Quelle question! Et ce ne sera pas le premier que Stephen me fera._ Lâcha Victoria, mais mettant sa main immédiatement sur sa bouche, surprise que cette phrase ait quitter sa bouche.

 _\- Quoi! S'époumona Antoine. Et tu ne me l'as pas dis!_

 _\- Évidemment puisque tu es sur le bord de l'agonie, et que j'ai à peine mentionner le sujet!_

 _\- Et pourrais-je savoir où se situe ce dessin?_

 _\- À un endroit hors de vue, à moins que je ne me mette ... Humm ..._ Elle s'arrêta soudain voyant où cette phrase la menait. Et rougissant de cette demi révélation.

 _\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire Antoine. Vicki est trop obstinée. Elle doit avoir ce qu'elle veut dans l'immédiat ou bien elle rend la vie impossible à tout ceux qui l'entoure._

 _\- Bon sang, tu diras à ton père, lorsque le moment sera venu que je n'y suis pour rien._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, lorsque le moment sera venu je serai la seule à être blâmé._

Ainsi discutant de tout et de rien devant une bonne choppe de bière, Victoria se leva et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Ceux-ci la regardèrent se diriger vers l'arrière du commerce, discuter avec Frank, qui lui fit signe d'aller à l'arrière. Ils revinrent à leur choppe et leur discussion. Victoria passa derrière le comptoir, leva le rideau et franchit la porte. Elle monta les escaliers menant à l'étage, pris à droite dans le couloir sombre et sans attrait, et arriva devant une autre porte. Elle cogna deux coups assez fort et attendit. Une voix grave se fit entendre: « Entrez! » Victoria tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était éclairer que de quelques chandelles, sur le bureau, où un homme était penché. Situé à sa droite près de la porte, tandis qu'une table trônaient en plein milieu de la pièce, un draps blanc recouvrait celle-ci. Sur le coin de la table se trouvait aiguilles, crayon et autres. Victoria s'avança dans la pièce, une nouvelle détermination brillait dans ses yeux. Lorsque l'homme la vit, un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

 _\- Que puis-je pour toi aujourd'hui belle demoiselle? Un autre tatouage, je présumes. Puisque tu ne serais pas revenue ici sans ça._ Ria l'homme.

 _\- Une autre illumination m'est apparue au courant de la semaine._

 _\- Puis-je voir cette illumination?_

 _\- Voilà._ Dit Victoria, en sortant une feuille de parchemin de sa manche. _Il est peut être trop ... Mais ..._

 _\- Tu veux réellement avoir ce dessin tatouer sur ta peau soyeuse pour le restant de tes jours? Tu n'aimerais pas dans le même genre de la dernière fois? Tu sais la dernière fois, j'ai eu peine et misère à te faire renoncer. Et dont le résultat final c'est avérer désastreux de mon coté. Mais il te va à ravir, enfin pour la dernière fois que je l'ai vu._

 _\- Stephen, je veux CE dessin et rien d'autre!_ Dit-elle, en pointillant bien le ce. _Tu as été gentil de me faire ce fond marin sur mes cotes, mais cette fois-ci je désire avoir ce dessin._

 _\- Et où comptes-tu l'avoir celui-là? Déjà que la dernière fois, tu étais gênée de montrer cette partie de ton corps._

 _\- Peut-être que cela n'a pas changé et que je suis encore gênée de montrer cette partie de mon corps. Mais cette fois, c'est ... Hum ..._

 _\- D'une autre partie, plus voyante de ton anatomie, c'est ça? Je me demande bien où tu désires ce dessin? Le dos serait très bien, mais nous avons déjà les étoiles de mer, les coraux et les anémones sur ton coté droit. Sur un mollet ça me dit rien..._

 _\- Ce dessin je ne désires que personne ne puisse le remarquer. À moins que je sois... Nue. J'aimerais ..._

 _\- Nue! Tu as bien dis nue?_ demanda-t-il, pas tout à fait certain d'avoir bien compris.

 _\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Tu as été très professionnel la dernière fois ..._

 _\- Bien c'est ce que je suis!_

 _\- Oui, mais j'aimerais que tu te concentre sur le dessin et pas sur mon anatomie, si cela est trop demander j'irai voir un autre professionnel!_

 _\- Tu sais que je suis le meilleur dans tout Londres?_

 _\- Mais cela ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller voir ailleurs._ répliqua la jeune femme.

 _\- D'accord, alors où le désires-tu déjà?_

La jeune femme alla verrouiller la porte et revint près de Stephen, qui la regardait d'un oeil surpris. Victoria le vit et dis simplement ; _« Au cas où une personne voudrait rentrer pendant que je serai sur la table... »_ Sans un mot, Stephen la regarda se dévêtir sous ses yeux. Il se reprit et alla chercher un autre draps qu'il lui remit. Elle le prit volontiers et s'étendit sur la table, la tête tournée vers Stephen.

 _\- Tu sais ce que ce dessin représente au moins? demanda-t-il, après un silence gêné de la part des deux._

 _\- L'une des plus terribles créatures des océans._

 _\- Tu espères porter sur toi la chance de ne pas te faire dévorer par cette créature?_

 _\- Entre autre._

 _\- Et pour le reste?_

 _\- Commence et je t'explique. ... Au fait, sur le haut de la fesse gauche, descendant sur la fesse et d'une de ses tentacules s'enroulant autour de ma cuisse. Fais-le comme sur la feuille. C'est moi qui l'est dessiné._ Commença-t-elle, en montrant l'endroit où elle le voulait.

 _\- Tu dessines extrêmement bien. ... Comme si vous ne fassiez qu'un?_ demanda-t-il, après un regard sur la feuille.

- _Exact._

 _\- Pas de problème._

Stephen prit ses instruments et commença son travail. Lorsqu'il fut près à la tatouer, il lui enleva le drap du bas du corps et commença son oeuvre. Victoria le regarda faire durant le temps que cela lui prit. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, tout ce dont ils étaient conscients étaient la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

Le travail terminer Stephen se redressa, déposa ses instruments et attendit que la jeune femme se lève. Victoria se leva, enroulée dans le draps. Elle se dirigea vers le miroir qui se trouvait dans l'autre pièce. Devant la glace, celle-ci, en resta muette de stupéfaction. Le dessin qui était maintenant imprégné dans sa peau ressemblait réellement au monstre qu'elle avait dans son rêve, maintes fois rêvé.

 _\- Alors, est-il à ton goût, jeune demoiselle?_

 _\- Il semble si ... Réel et impossible à la fois._

 _\- Tu dois t'en remercier, car c'est ton dessin qui m'a inspirer autant._

Victoria regarda l'homme au travers du miroir et sourit. Elle retourna dans l'autre pièce s'habilla tant bien que mal, aidé de temps à autre, à cause de ses corsets, de Stephen. Alors qu'elle remettait de l'ordre au haut de sa robe, elle sentit les mains de Stephen caresser ses cheveux près de sa nuque. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Il la regarda, s'approcha légèrement, mais se reprit et recula. Il resta où il était et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Victoria sentit son coeur se débattre dans sa poitrine, la chaleur de ce contact l'avait surprise. Elle prit une minute et se retourna faisant face à Stephen.

 _\- Savais-tu que tu ... Était étrangement ..._

 _\- Belle? Tant de gens me le dises, sans arrêt, à commencer par les prétendants que mon père me fait rencontrer que j'en ai l'habitude, maintenant. Mais seul dieu sait ce qui en est réellement. La beauté réside-t-elle seulement au physique ou bien la retrouve-t-on également en dedans de nous-même? ... Ces aristocrates qui croit savoir tout sur tout! C'est pour cela que je viens te voir, pour me faire rappeler dans quel sorte de vie je suis tomber!_

 _\- Si cela peut te consoler, bien des gens pensent de la même façon que toi._ sourit Stephen, amusé de sa réaction. Dont moi, également.

 _\- ... J'aimerais bien rester, mais je suis énormément en retard sur mon horaire, que trop chargée. On se revoit à mon retour à Londres, d'ici plusieurs mois._ dit-elle, après un regard à Stephen, et voyant briller ses yeux dans la pénombre.

 _\- Reviens me voir quand tu t'ennuieras d'une bonne distraction, je peux paraître très sérieux, mais je sais m'amuser!_ lança-t-il, faisant sourire la jeune fille. Et bon voyage vers Haïti!

 _\- Je reviendrai ici immédiatement à mon retour._

Sur ce, elle sourit à l'homme et quitta la pièce. Descendant l'escalier, elle rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient à leur table. Antoine et elle retournèrent au manoir des Swann, un peu en retard pour le dîner du soir.


End file.
